


I think

by snufkinkin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, Short One Shot, i guess, idk what else to tag this, just look at the wordcount lmao, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkinkin/pseuds/snufkinkin
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	I think

"I think I might be in love with you."

He glanced at Shuichi and grinned.

"But I guess you wouldn't know if I was lying, huh?"

Like he was happy with that.

But.  
"I think I'm in love with... you, as well."

And for once, Kokichi smiled instead of him.


End file.
